


Cheeky Macca's Run

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Also McDonalds, Gen, Terrible Australianisms, all of you americans are going to learn something in this, ross goes full bogan sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: Ross's Australian accent becomes a lot more pronounced whenever he gets back from visiting.(self-indulgent australian fic by an australian)





	Cheeky Macca's Run

**Author's Note:**

> i've encountered seemingly no works with really australian ross in them so i guess i've gotta do all the work myself  
> these are all real australianisms btw

Dan always notices that when Ross returns from Australia, his accent’s more pronounced and he tends to slip in weird Australian slang that none of them quite understand. It’s adorable, really, when he calls one of them after he’s flown back in and says he’ll ‘chuck a sickie’. They all laugh in the office when one of them gets the inevitable phone call.

However, the trips to Australia do tend to mess up Ross’s already-terrible sleep schedule, and he’ll send random texts at a stupid hour of the morning before turning up to work the next day looking like death fucked him in a dark alley the night before.

So Dan shouldn’t really be surprised when, at about 2:30 in the morning, his phone’s obnoxious ringtone filters through his dream. His eyes haven’t adjusted to the bright light of the screen and so he doesn’t take in the contact name.

“Yeah?” he mutters groggily.

“Mate, cheeky Macca’s run or nah - what do you say?”

“Wha– Ross, can you repeat that in English, please?” That was very Ross to just jump in with no preamble, no consideration that Dan had to be up and functioning in a period of time that could easily be described as _too goddamn soon_.

“Will you come with me to McDonald’s?” Ross over-enunciates each word as if he’s talking to a five-year-old. “I’m in a mood for terrible ice cream and gross food.”

“Of course you would be at two-fucking-thirty in the morning!” Dan grumbles as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, scanning the room for stray clothes. Because, hey, they’re going to be in a McDonald’s at ass o’clock in the morning, no one’s going to be judging what he’s wearing.

“Great, I’ll swing by yours in about fifteen-ish minutes.”

And with that, Ross hangs up.

Dan is left blinking sleep out of his eyes and cursing Ross and, on a lesser scale, all other Australians - how the hell did that even qualify as English?

The rumble of tyres cuts through the stillness of the night as Dan’s pulling on his ratty sneakers. Ross is smart enough not to beep the horn, just keeps the engine running as Dan emerges and gets in the car.

“Alright, Crocodile Dundee, now show me the wonders of a cheeky Macca’s run. This had better be good, and you had better be paying.” Ross laughs at the strange tone the Australianisms take on in the American accent, and Dan suddenly feels slightly self-conscious of his potential bastardisation of Australian culture.

It’s about half past three when they’re seated in the restaurant, alone except for the cashier texting behind the counter and a few workers in the back, with a tray of fries and soft-serve ice creams, all coated in the thin, shiny layer of grease that’s the trademark of crappy fast food. 

“You know, this shit tastes so much better at four AM,” Dan comments between bites.

Ross (seemingly unknowingly) dips a fry into his ice cream and, ignoring Dan’s mild look of disgust, shrugs. “That’s the wonder of a cheeky Macca’s run.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
